Those Legs
by BonneyQ
Summary: No one else would see her as 'Gray's Girl' anymore; she would be just the 'Fairy Tail girl with those legs'. [Based on the Colored Page of '413 days']


**AN: **Because the colored color of "413 days" deserved a fanfic.

**#**

**Those Legs**

It started as soon as he entered the Guild, the guys stared at him with knowing smiles and both Wakaba and Makao slapped on the back with pervy smiles.

"You are one lucky man, Gray!"

"Be careful, boys will try to snatch her away!"

And left to wherever they liked to go outside the Guild, leaving Gray confused; but since it was Fairy Tail and things were never normal, he let it go and went to the bar to ask Mira for something to eat, but she wasn't there.

The Ice Mage was about to leave when he noticed that Knob – by the mission board as always – was staring at him and when he saw that Gray was looking in his direction, he smiled and nodded in his way, as if of approval. Gray was about to ask about why he was nodding when he saw that Max was giving him the thumbs up and winking at him.

"What the hell…?" Gray whispered to himself and then felt an arm around his shoulder and when he looked, it was Jet, who was wearing the same kind of smile the others were.

"Hey! How is the guy that about every men – and quite a few women – of Fiore is envying today?" The brown haired man asked.

The Ice Mage frowned. "What? Why are you telling me that people are envying me?"

"You haven't seen it yet?" Jet was surprised.

"Seen what?"

"Oh, you'll like it." The other man laughed. "Hey, Droy! Bring it here!"

"Bring what?" Gray asked in exasperation, people were not making sense to him that day. He saw Droy come towards them with an issue of Sorcerer's Magazine, and hand it to the Ice Mage and to his surprise, _Juvia_ was on the cover. Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail was on the fucking cover of the Magazine! What the hell?

Her eyes were hypnotizing; it was like she was looking right into Gray and posing just for him, her pink lips half opened and that alone would make him keep staring at her, because goddammit it was hot. She was half lying on a window wearing a tight purple shirt (with some flowers in the middle) that did little to cover her cleavage and side breasts (actually, it emphasized them and they were just big enough to make any man take a double take and many women to envy), she had raised her arms – in the left arm she had some kind of jewelry and two bracelets, she was wearing some kind of… tie, maybe? Black and with a pink pin. She also wore a gray tiny skirt that barely covered her lap and left all of her legs in display – she put them up and supported them on the side of the wall. The side of her ass was perfectly shown and dammit… That's why Gray liked her legs.

Good Lord, _those legs_. Perfect, long, smooth and with the Guild's Stamp in display on her left thigh, branding her as a member of their family. Gray's greatest turn on was great shapely legs and Juvia's were close to perfection, exactly the way he liked and now, in his hands, he had the photographed version of it.

Her legs went on and on and… oh, god. He needed to stop his line of thought.

Keeping his expression as neutral as possible, Gray frowned "Why are you looking at me like _that_?"

Jet and Droy were staring at him like they expected him to explode or storm out of the Guild to do… something. "Well, _look_ at her, Gray!" Jet pointed to the magazine where once again his eyes went to the pair of legs that tormented his wet dreams for a while. "I mean, we all _knew _she was pretty – she didn't get the third place on Miss Fairy Tail for nothing – but I've never seen her as _'Sexy-as-hell'_ until now." Gray narrowed his eyes but Jet didn't notice. "I'll never see that Guild Stamp the same way again."

"Hm." It was Gray's answer; he didn't like that. It was bad enough that Lyon saw the beauty she tried to hide underneath the nun-like clothes and funny hat now all of Fiore saw it! During the games, her clothes were torn apart, the people saw beauty in her strength and Gray was fine with it: Juvia had been really amazing but she hadn't been _sexy_ to them – besides, Gray was mostly by her side all the time and it kind of meant that they were… it didn't matter! What matters was that everyone could see how gorgeous Juvia really was.

"I mean, I've seen her with a bikini a couple of times and, well, she is very beautiful, but now… _Wow_. What power a single photo can have, right?" Jet laughed. "Sorry, buddy, but she's not on the _'can't even dream about because she's a friend's girl'_ anymore; once seen, never unseen."

Which meant that no one else would see her as 'Gray's Girl' anymore; she would be just the 'Fairy Tail girl with _those legs'_.

'Great.' Gray thought. 'Now a bunch of weirdoes will come after her, request her to missions so they could go ogle her.'

"Do you get it now why people are jealous of you?" Jet asked. "You can have _that_" he pointed to the picture "anytime you want. You say the word and… bam!"

"Yeah, I get it." Gray snapped. "But I won't, so…" The Ice Mage shooed the duo. "Go away."

"Someone got jealous." Droy whispered-not-too-low and Gray grabbed the magazine from Jet's hands. "Give it back, there's a poster inside!"

The Ice Mage snarled when he heard that inside there was an ever bigger photograph. "_Beat it_."

"Give me back, it's mi-" Droy started, but with a mean stare, Gray froze the magazine and shattered it. "-ne. Doesn't matter. Yeah?" He answered a fake call for his name and left.

Jet started to walk away with a smile on his lips. "I was just giving it to you real, Gray: she will be Fiore's wet dream tonight." The man, then, ran.

"Don't make me freeze your feet!" Gray yelled and then turned towards the bar once again. Before that moment, he was going to start his day with a juice and some crackers, but he needed a drink. "Mira!" The barmaid looked up from where she just arrived behind the bar. "Give me something alcoholic and strong! Don't care what it is as long as it's the strongest shit you've got."

"Don't be so pissy, Gray!" Jet yelled from this left and Gray took a deep breath to keep from going after the older man with all he got. This was _not_ his day.

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" Juvia said from his right side and Gray snarled a response and, not at all bothered by his way of answering – she was used to his changes in humor; the blunette stood next to him by the bar and then, with a voice not too higher than a whisper, asked: "Is there something wrong with Juvia today?"

The man frowned and then looked at her: same long sleeved dark-blue dress, same brown boots, same loose hair she's been using for months. "You look the same. Why?

The blunette shrugged. "Juvia got the impression that people were staring at her all the way here. She was imagining things."

Gray sighed. "No, you weren't." When the Water Mage frowned up to him, he explained. "There was a picture of you on the Sorcerer's Magazine today."

She smiled, then. "Oh, it's finally out!" Juvia giggled. "They told Juvia that it would take longer to publish it because of the Games, but now that it's over… Did you see it? Was it good?" She asked and Gray felt his eyes wander to the leg that always showed her Guild Stamp and there it was… _those_ legs and he could feel his cheeks warming up, but the girl didn't notice. "Juvia didn't see it after; she had to rush to a mission." She stopped for a moment and then she panicked. "Was it awful? That's why people are staring, isn't it?"

"Don't worry; you look nice." Gray mumbled against his will. '_Too fine_', he thought. "They are staring at you because they are jealous or they _want you_."

"Oh." She blushed, then.

"When did you even take the picture?" Gray asked with a tone that made it sound like he was disgusted with photographs. "I didn't know you wanted to me a model."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't want to be a model, but right after we returned from Tenroujima, Mira-san and Erza-san were not interested and Juvia needed the money to pay her bills. They offered, and Juvia took it."

"I see." The Ice Mage agreed. "Well, be careful from now on." He told her. "There will be a lot of weirdoes and perverts trying to call you out on missions to meet-"

"Juvia!" Lisanna called from the back room. "Lyon-san is calling you by Lachryma!"

"-you- aaaaand it started." Gray groaned; Lyon probably bought all the magazines of his town just to cover his room with that picture of Juvia. Well, the only thing that made Gray feel slightly better was the fact that his frenemy almost died of a heart attack when he saw the photograph for the first time.

"Lyon-sama is probably wondering why Juvia is on the magazine, isn't he?" Juvia asked with a groan.

"Yeap." Gray popped the 'p'.

"Should Juvia go?" The woman asked and Gray felt a little better to know that she still wanted his opinion, she was still Gray's Girl.

"You should. Otherwise he would just come here instead and I am in no mood to talk to him." Gray groaned and Juvia nodded.

"I'll be right back, Gray-sama." The man hummed his response and watched her go while the men of their little family stared at the Water Mage.

"Hey!" Gray yelled without realizing and the others stared at him and then returned to whatever they were doing before. "Idiots. Can't keep their eyes on their own business." Mira gave him the drink he ordered and after thanking her, Gray looked to the floor, where the pieces of the magazine he shattered were all wet as the ice melt. Well, it was a shame, the picture was really good.

He had to buy one before going home. His Juvia-Pillow was losing its smell and he needed something else to remind her by and that photo would give him dreams for _months_.

**#**

**AN:** It always has been my headcanon that Gray liked Juvia's legs, so, when I saw those gorgeous legs on display when the special came out… Oh, god. Even I loved them, so… (Again with Jealous!Gray because I love it.)

04/05/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
